1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display device of an information communication terminal such as a computer or of a television receiver. The liquid crystal display device is such a device that orientation of a liquid crystal composition sealed between two substrates is changed by change of an electric field, and an image is displayed by controlling a transmission degree of light passing through the two substrates and the liquid crystal composition.
JP 6-214244 A discloses a wall-like electrode in which the film thickness of an electrode portion for changing an electric field is formed to be thicker than that of the other portion, and the electric field is formed by an electrode formed on the side wall surface of the thick portion.